


I like me better (When I'm with you)

by aryablakes



Series: drabbles! [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, ig ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: ‘11:57 pm’ Buffy thought to herself.Staring out her window, at the bustle of the LA street under her, the sky was dark, it was sprinkling outside.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Anne Steele
Series: drabbles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611790
Kudos: 2





	I like me better (When I'm with you)

‘11:57 pm’ Buffy thought to herself.

Staring out her window, at the bustle of the LA street under her, the sky was dark, it was sprinkling outside.

She was picking at her fingers, without thought, picking at her cuticles, her nails were the most distressed she could ever remember them being.

Moving her hair out of her face, she pulled her curtains shut and walked away from her window.

‘11:58’.

She was looking over herself in her mirror, “What if something happened?”, thoughts running around in her head, she was trying to breath, and sort her mind out, but everytime she did more terrible thoughts popped into her head.

‘I should go looking for her.’ She thought, hands tightly clasped together, trying to stop her picking.

Swiping her skirt down, her hands would always find something to do.

The sound of rain hitting her window, shocked her out of her mind, she walked away from her mirror, and moved around the house, walking around, trying to get some nerves out of her system.

‘11:59’.

Walking over into her small, off-white kitchen, Buffy put on some tea for the both of them.

‘She’ll get here when she gets here.’ She thought, trying to calm her nerves.

She sat down on her couch, hands tightly pressed together, trying to look like she wasn’t as worried as she was.

A loud, sharp knock rang through her apartment, and Buffy’s head.

Running the small distance to her door, Buffy pulled it open without a thought.

Seeing the face of Anne right in front of her, a smile sat on Buffy’s face.

“Hi.” Anne said, voice soft, airy, “Sorry if I’m late.”.

Buffy had a feeling she’d been here for a lot longer than she let on.

“You’re right on time.” Buffy smiled at her, a smile that was so real, she couldn’t hide it even if she wanted to, she heard lightning crash behind her, but she didn’t jump, she was finally calm.

The clock behind her ticked on, making a loud ‘ding!’.

12:00.

**Author's Note:**

> title is i like me better by lauv
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
